Season 15 Finale/Transcript
Part 21 (The heroes recieve a becon on the Safehouse console. Mick goes to check it out. He is very disturbed at what he sees.) Mick: Guys. (The heroes look at the screen. They see that the Sirens took over Retribution. Every member on board is under their spell.) Brody: The Sirens have the Ninja Steel. David: That means we have to stop them! Now! Daniel: What about Catherine and the Illusive Man? We still need to find Cormack! Brody: Well, Mick and I will go after the Illusive Man. David: I'm going with you! Mick: Might as well get Sunset to help, too! Dane: I have a new student that can help us. Her name is Amelia. She's the daughter of Sunset and Derrick McCracken, Sentinel of your previous generation. David: I'm sure her father would be proud of her. (Suddenly, the door gets busted down. Zeltrax enters.) Zeltrax: You're not going anywhere. David: Don't you have anything better to do, Zeltrax?! Zeltrax: Yes! DESTROYING YOU!!! (Zeltrax rushes to attack the heroes. Daniel blocks Zeltrax' attack.) Daniel: Brody! David! Mick! Get out of here!! We'll take care of Zeltrax!!! (The three run out of the Safehouse. Zeltrax then punches Daniel in the gut. Dane then rushes in to attack Zeltrax.) Dane: Get out of our house!! (Dane pushes Zeltrax outside through the wall. Zeltrax then gets up.) Zeltrax: You'll never get the best of me!!! (Zeltrax then transforms into his Super form. He then attacks Dane continuously. Cloe, tired of seeing Dane being attacked like that, sends a huge psychic blast at Zeltrax. Zeltrax falls to the ground and is very shocked to see this.) Zeltrax: YOU!!! Cloe: I know why you're here! My Mother sent you! But with us, you'll never win!! (Cloe morphs into E10 Green. She then hits a button on her morpher.) Cloe: Battle Booster! READY! (Cloe's fist glows with powerful energy. She runs at Zeltrax and punches him, causing him to revert to his normal form. Tommy, morphed, arrives with his Brachio Staff ready.) Tommy: I'll finish this! (To Zeltrax) It's over, Zeltrax! BRACHIO STAFF! ENERGY ORB! NOW!! (Tommy fires the Energy Orb and destroys Zeltrax. The two demorph and proceed to the Safehouse, which is a mess.) Cloe: Look at what Zeltrax did. Tommy: Don't worry. We'll clean this place up. (Cal arrives.) Cal: Where's Zeltrax?! Cloe: Don't worry, Dad. He's done! Cal: I'm glad! And I'm even more so that you're okay. (The two hug. Suddenly a door opens and Nevada arrives.) Cal: Jessica. Cloe: Mom. (Nevada goes up and hugs Cloe which she returns.) Cloe: What are you doing here? Nevada: I'm tired of just sitting back all the time and letting my husband and daughter fight alone. Don't tell me to leave Alex! Cal: Jess... Cloe: Mom, it's time. I need to stop Catherine. Nevada: Are you sure you're ready for this?! Cloe: I have no choice, Mom! Nevada: But what if... Cloe: If I don't end this now, she'll just keep coming! Nevada: I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!! (Starts crying) You are and always will be my baby girl. I don't... want... to lose you. Daniel: You won't, Jess. Because I'm going with her. Levi: So am I. Cloe: You don't have to do this, guys. Daniel: No. We do. I'm going with you Cloe, because... I love you. Levi: And I'm going with you because that's what friends do. Better yet, (with the rest of the heroes by his side) We'll all go. Cloe: (Wipes a tear form her eyes) You guys... Cal: Do it. I know Princess Celestia would want you to. Nevada: Just... (Hug Cloe) Just come back to me alive If not, I'm kicking you father's ass. Cal: I'll gladly accept that. (Cal hugs both them, which they return. Cloe is happy that her mom and dad could be here with her again. They stop hugging) Tommy: I'm going, too. I need to set something straight with her anyway. Mick: Hang on! (Mick returns.) Mick: We haven't left the planet yet. But... (Gets out Celestia's crown) I need you guys to put you hands on the crown. Your powers will be contributed to it. You'll retain your powers, but the Prism has something in store. But, I don't know what it is. David and Karpalov already did, and Sky took Karpalov back to prison. Go ahead. Do it. (The heroes place their hands on the crown. Their power are beginning to be given to the crown. The crown glows, showing that it's fully energized.) Cloe: Well then, we ready to finish this? Daniel: I've been ready. Lexi: I'll fight by your side. Nathan: I owe all of you this opportunity. Kotoko: I'm in. Nagisa: So am I. Masaru: Aw, what the hell, I'm in. Not an offer I wanna pass up. Juniper Montage: Always. Holly: I guess it's settled then. Tommy: Let's do it. (The heroes leave. Mick looks at the crown.) Mick: Princess Celestia. Are you... really gonna do this? Part 22 (Catherine is seen in her lab. She seems distraught.) Catherine: They destroyed Zeltrax! I need to strike them soon!! (An explosion is heard. The heroes enter the lab.) Cloe: Hello, "Mother". We have unfinished business! Levi: Time for you to answer for what you did! Catherine: TRIPTOIDS! (Numerous Triptoids appear.) Daniel: Guuuuuh. I've heard of these guys. Cloe: I'll stop her! You guys handle the Triptoids! Tommy: Let's do it! (The heroes enter fighting stances.) Catherine: Get them!!! (The Triptoids attack as the heroes engade them. Tommy is seen slicing up the Triptoid's with his sword. Jack blows each one that comes his with his wind power. Several Triptoids are seen but a blue blur passes by them. The blue blur shows to be Daniel who stands there. Suddenly all the Triptoids fall to the ground. Marion is seen fighting a group of Triptoids. She goes toward them, placing her hand on them as she passes and dodges their attack. As she does this the Triptoid's start to attack others, as Marion reprogrammed them to fight them instead of her friends) (Juniper is seen in her golden armor as she slices up Triptoids with her sword. Nathan using some water like a whip splashing the Triptoid's in the face and knocking them down. As he is feeling glad by his victory, he suddenly hears a gun shot. He looks behind him and sees a Triptoid fall to the ground having been shot byt Ashlynn who looks at Nathan with a smirk. Nathan just smiles and nods. Lexi is with a few Triptoids in front of her. She holds up a fist in front of her. She undoes the fist and show's she has some dust in her hand. She blows the dust into the Triptoid's who are confused. Suddenly they begin to short out and flowers grow from them and they fall to the ground) (Nagisa is seen surround by four Triptoids as Nagisa keeps his guard up. They are waiting for a chane to strike. Suddenly Nagisa pulls his to him and thrusts them out, release a cold wave that freezes all four of them. Masaru is seen punching and kicking each Triptoid he crosses, though his hands and feet are on fire. Kotoko points a finger at a groupd of Triptoids and fires a blot of electricty, shocking them all causing them to fall down) (Jane cuts a Triptoid down with her knife. She then looks and sees Cloe away from the battle with Catherine. Daniel arrives and stands next to Jane) Jane: Cloe.... Daniel:........ (Over with Cloe and Catherine they stand in front of each just staring) Catherine: You know... I still can't get over it. Your father was right when he said you would have my eyes. Cloe: I'm always told how nice these eyes are. Catherine: Are your eyes the reason why you wear green? Cloe: No. Just a coincidence. The reason I chose green to be my color... was because of my mom and dad. Catherine:..... Cloe: Weather they were freelancers or the E-9, my dad wore blue. Mom wore yellow. You know what you get when you mix blue and yellow together? Catherine:..... Green. Cloe: Yep. I picked green as a way to show how much I admire... and love them both. Catherine: That's the way Calvin wanted it for us to. For you to love and admire us both as well. Cloe: Too bad you had to ruin huh? Catherine: What can I say? Some suffering is needed... In order to help others. Cloe: I see..... Well.... Its time to end this. Don't you think? Catherine: Agreed. (Catherine suddenly pushes Cloe with her mind so hard she goes though the wall, ending up outside. Cloe groans for a moment due to being caught off guard by this sudden attack. Catherine floats out of the lab toward Cloe) Catherine: This is your last chance, my daughter. Give up. Now. Cloe: (Gets back up) Something you need to get though you head.... When it comes to my friends, my family, and for the Multi-Universe.... I'll never give up. (Cloe morphs into her E-10 mode. Her hands start to glow with psyonic energy as she takes up a fighting stance. Catherine looks at Cloe and sheds a tear. Her hands start to glow with psyonic energy as she takes a fighting stance. All the heroes, having defeated the Triptoids all rush to see them. They watch as they stare each other down) Jane: Cloe! (Tries to go help but is suddenly stopped) Huh? (Daniel is seen stopping her) Jane: Danny! What are you doing!? Daniel: This... Is her fight. Jane: But I thought- Daniel: We'll be there to help her should Catherine gain the edge. But for now... Cloe wants to.... She needs to do this alone. (Jane just looks back at Cloe and Catherine as they continue to just stand there, waiting for one or the other to make the first move.) Cloe and Catherine:............ (Suddenly Catherine and Cloe rush at each other and get caught in an arm lock as they try to over power each other. Catherine fires a psy blast, which Cloe is quick to block. Catherine then starts to attack Cloe with her psyonic charged fists, which puts Cloe on the defensive. However Cloe is able to get an opening and strike back. Cloe pulls out her weapon and shoots at Catherine, who puts up a shield to protect herself. Catherine then pulls the weapon away from Cloe) Catherine: There willl be no cheap weapons in this fight! (Throws weapon away) Just our minds! (Catherine jumps up high in the air, thanks to her levitation, she then suddenly falls to the ground really fast and slams on the floor, creating a power wave that pushes Cloe back. Even the heroes feel the attack) Marion: That Amplifier has made her so powerful... Levi: Think Cloe can handle it? Tommy:..... (Cloe charges up energy in her hands creating a ball of psyonic energy and launches at Catherine, who tries to stop it. Catherine is pushed back a bit by the attack but Catherine sends the attack up and away from her. But in that time, Cloe ran up to her mother and starts to land some blows on her. Soon however Catherine catches the punches as they once again try to over power each other. The results of them trying to over power each creates an explosion of psyonic energy that cause the heroes to put up their arms to shield themselves. Cloe and Catherine are both pushed away from each other by as well) Juniper: This is nuts! Their psychic attacks are so strong! Holly: How much longer can Cloe keep this up? (Cloe and Catherine once again stare each other down. After a few moments Catherine begins to levitate's herself upword. Cloe starts to follow her) Preston: What are they doing? Daniel: I think they are about to get serious... Hayley: They weren't before?! (Cloe and Catherine reach a high enough point. They stay floating in the air as they stare at each. Catherine then holds her arms out and suddenly she is surrounded by a green energy field. Cloe repeats this motion and also gets surround in a green field, only hers is a brighter green) Nagisa: This will get intense. (Cloe and Catherine still floating in the energy fields, charge and slam into each other. As Cloe and Catherine slam into each other, a small shockwave appear as the result of each of their clash) Marion: Cloe.... please win this... (Jack puts a hand on Marion's shoulder as the two continue to watch the fight between mother and daughter unfold. Cloe and Catherine once more slam into each other, but this time they try and push each other back. While doing so they fall to the ground, creating another surge in psyonic energy which everyone puts up their arms to shield themselves from it. When the dust clears, the heroes see Cloe and Catherine once again a few feet away from each other as they stare each other down) Daniel:.......... (Cloe begins to charge up a large amount of psyonic energy in her hand. Catherine does the same. The two charge at each other and their hands collied, much like how they did the first time they fought. And like before psyonic energy builds up from both their attack and the rubble created from their fight and various other items begin to float in the air) Calvin: They're doing that again!? Jack: Its so much stronger then before!! Tommy: EVERYONE MOVE AWAY NOW!! (The heroes all retreat back into the lab in order to cover themselves from the blast that is sure to come. Cloe and Catherine continue to put more and more power into their attack) Catherine: You are stronger then before! I don't know if its this ranger form of yours or if you've been training your mind, but you are stronger! Cloe: Maybe its a bit of both! Catherine: You might be stronger, but I can tell you are weaken! You can't keep this up! Cloe: Wanna bet!? (As Cloe and Catherine continue to put more energy into their attack, the attacks reach the boiling point) Cloe and Catherine: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (The attacks reach their peak and like before explode. But the explosion is much more intense then before. Smoke busts though the open hole leading to Catherine's lab where the heroes are hidding from the explosion) Kotoko: (Cough) Is everyone (Cough) All right?! Sarah: (Cough) Yeah! Juniper: Think (Cough) Its over? (The group all step out to see the results. The smoke begins to clear and they see both Cloe and Catherine still standing, but panting slightly) Levi: They're still going. Marion: How they keep going after that? Masaru: Damn. Those two are stronger then I thought. (Cloe and Catherine continue to pant as they stare each other down. Cloe then starts to charge up another psychic attack but suddenly stops and cries out in pain as she grabs her head) Cloe: No! Not now! Not now damn it! Daniel: No.. She's losing focus! Catherine: Seems you've reached your limit... But I however... (Catherine fires an attack knocking Cloe down, which cause her to de-morph to) Catherine: Still have plenty of juice. (Cloe moans as she holds her and head and tries to get back up) Cloe: I'm... not gonna let you win... Catherine: .... You really don't know when to quit... (Suddenly Catherine creates a projection of a giant hand that goes over and garbs Cloe. She lifts her up and starts to crush her) Catherine: I never should have brought you into this world... But now I will take you out of it... Good bye Cloe. (Catherine increase the pressure on her hold over Cloe who feels like her body will snap in two. Just before Catherine can finish the job she suddenly gets a punch and is knocked away. Cloe falls to the ground having been released from Catherine's hold. Despite the pain, she lifts herself up just enough to see that it was Daniel who punched her) Cloe: Danny.... Daniel: Its okay Cloe. We'll take it from here. (All the heroes go up and join Daniel. Catherine gets back up and looks at Daniel) Catherine: YOU GODDAMN KNIGHTS!! Daniel: We are NOT gonna let you hurt Cloe anymore!! Marion: Our friend has suffered to much because of you! Jane: Now we gonna put a stop to you once and for all! (Tears come to Cloe's eyes as she sees all her friends ready to help defend her.) Cloe: Everyone.... (Catherine snarls in anger as she fires a psy blast at the group, which Tommy blacks with his sword. All the heroes begin to engade Catherine at once. She tries to fight back is slowly being overwelmed by the skills powers and abilities of the heroes. Just when it seems they were going to win, Catherine's psychic amplifier begins to glow a bright red) Catherine: ENOUGH!!! (Catherine releases a powerful wave that knocks all the heroes around her down. As they prepare to stand back up. Catherine lifts her arms up and all the heroes suddenly get levitated in the air) Catherine: YOU KNIGHTS HAVE BEEN IN MY WAY FOR TOO LONG!!! NOW ITS TIME TO DIE!!! (Cloe watches this in horror as Catherine is seeminly preparing to finish them all off. Suddenly the pain in Cloe's head returns ten fold as she grabs and trashes around. A small light is seen on Cloe's fore head which slowly gets brighter) Cloe: (Tharshes around in pain) Graaa... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Everyone looks at Cloe as she screams and the light shines so bright that Catherine has to let go of everyone and cover her eyes. The light soons fades and Catherine lowers her arms and looks back at Cloe) Catherine:...... I don't believe it..... (Camera starts at Cloe's feet which are off the ground, as she seems to be floating, it changes to other parts of her body, all of which seem to be glowing in some green aura, her pony tail is undone as parts of her hair stand and flow. Camera goes to Cloe's face and her eyes are closed. She slowly opens them and shows the strangest thing. Cloe's green eyes have changed to nothing but pure white. She floats there looking at Catherine with an emotionless expression. Everyone is stunned by what happened to Cloe) Marion: Wha... What happened? Brody: She....She's changed... Levi: Its like.... a hidden power awoke with in her... Daniel: Cloe.... (Cloe floats there for a moment before she plants her feet. She then slowly starts to walk toward Catherine. Everyone can feel the power from her as she goes toward her. Catherine look at this in fear) Catherine: STAY BACK!! (Fire psy blast) (Cloe holds up a hand and stops the psy blast in its track. Catherine starts firing more and more but each one is stopped by Cloe who keeps holding up her hand. Cloe then closes her hand into a fist and the psy blasts all vanish. Catherine takes a couple steps back as Cloe is getting closer and closer, becoming more and more scared) Catherine: I SAID STAY BACK!!! (Fires a psy beam) (Note: Think of it like the one from Pokemon) (The psy beam hits Cloe but Cloe is seemingly uneffect as she walks forward not making an effort to stop the beam. Everyone is so shock by Cloe being uneffect by such a powerful attack from Catherine.) Catherine: Im... Impossible.... (Cloe gets to Catherine and then she reaches and grabs hold of Catherine's amplifier, stopping the attack. Catherine out of reaction, grabs Cloe's neck trying to get her to let go. But Catherine feels Cloe's grip is stronger. And she get feel her attack her mind) Catherine: No... No....! No! Stop! STOP IT! STOP!!! (The Amplifier begins to lose is glow. Then suddenly as Catherine screams in pain, the Amplifer is pulled off and Catherine lets go of Cloe as she falls on her back. Everyone watch looks in awe by this) Daniel: She did it... She beat her mother. (Cloe still having that emtionless look stares at the Amplifier in her hand. She then crushes it, destroying it. Cloe then looks at all the heroes. She stands there for a moment. Before a smile comes to her face. Then she closes her eyes and starts holding her head groaning as her hair returns to normal. The heroes take this chance to go up to Cloe) Marion: Cloe are you all right? Cloe: Oh my head.... What happened....? Daniel: You don't remember? Cloe: Remember what? (Before Daniel can continue they hear Catherine who is groaning in pain. Cloe looks at her in surprise) Cloe: Catherine.... She's beaten.... Tommy: Yeah.... She is... (Over with Catherine she feels her fore head and sees her Amplifer is gone. She then looks over to her lab. Now in ruins) Catherine: ..... So.... Its really over.... Its gone. Its all gone. I have nothing left. All my work. All my years of research. Destroyed. It was all for nothing. And now I'm left with nothing. No family. No husband. And no child. (Tears up) I guess this is the price I pay... Calvin... I should have listened to you.... I should have listened..... (Catherine begins to sob by all this. Cloe believed she would feel happy that her mother is finally defeated. But she feels nothing but sadness for her. And a memory reappears in her head. The memory of Catherine holding a baby in her arms. A smile is on her face as she holds the baby) Catherine: Cloe.... My beautiful baby. (Calvin comes into view) Mr. Carter: I could just stand here and look at you two all day. Catherine: I'm so glad we did this Calvin. I feel like the happiest woman in the world. Mr. Carter: That's fair. You've made the happiest man in the world after. Catherine: And with this little angel in our life, our happiness will only grow. I just know it. (As Cloe remembers that, she sees that deep down, despite her claims, Catherine really wanted a family. She wanted her and Calvin to raise Cloe. And Cloe knows that she regrets everything) Jane: Awesome. The bitch is done. So what do we do with her now? (Before anyone could answer Cloe suddenly starts walking toward her) Levi: Cloe? Lexi: What's she doing? (Daniel's about to go over to Cloe but Tommy grabs his shoulder. He shakes his head. Daniel looks at Cloe as she nears Catherine who's stil sobbing. Catherine looks and sees Cloe standing over her. Catherine finally decides to start standing up. When she does she looks at her daughter, tears still coming out her eyes) Catherine: Well.... You were right.... Its finally over. Now all that's left... Is for you to finish the job... I know how much you hate me... So go on. Just... End it. (Catherine closes her eyes and waits for Cloe. Cloe after a moment takes a couple steps forward. She stands right in front of her mother. There is an intense moment of silence as everyone just watches. Catherine continues to wait unmoving. Till suddenly she something wrap around her and something pressed against her. Catherine opens her eyes and sees the shocked look on the heroes' faces. That's when she notices...) (Cloe is hugging her) Cloe:............ Catherine:.......... I..... Cloe: I forgive you. Catherine: Wha....What? Cloe: I forgive you. Catherine: You.... what? Marion: She what? Jane: She what?! Daniel: She forgives her... (Cloe continues to hug Catherine who does is too shock by all this. Soon Cloe lets go and looks at her mom) Catherine: I.... I don't understand. You should hate me. I wanted to use your mind for study, I tried to kill you, your friends, I tried to destroy everything you cared about. And you.... Forgive me? Cloe: .... Yes. I do. Catherine: ..... You... You.... THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!! HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?!?!? Jane: YEAH HOW CAN YOU!? THAT BITCH IS CRAZY!!! Nagisa: Didn't she want to pretty much turn you into a lab rat? Marion: Even I don't get it. Cloe she's sent monsters like Zeltrax's after us. Nathan: Isn't she also that cause of the Dazzlings doing what they are doing? Jack: Yeah that's right. She erased the Dazzling's memory. Jane: Seriously Cloe?! Have you forgotten all that!? Cloe: No. No I have not. Catherine: Then how can you forgive me....? (Cloe is silent for a moment. She then turns and looks at the group.) Cloe: See those four over there? (Motions to Juniper Masaru Nagisa and Lexi) Those four did some bad things and tried to kill us. Some more then once. And yet look at them now. They are now... One of us. I don't see why I can forgive them but not you. Catherine: But that's- Daniel: (Comes up next to Cloe) I've seen what forgiveness can do to some of the worst people out. It can lead to them becoming the next saviors of the world. Cloe: That's right. There are some evils out there I don't think can change or turn good. But you are not one of them. You regret your actions. You wished things were different. You can tell me I'm wrong all you want. But I've seen inside your mind. I know the truth. Catherine: Cloe.... You..... You would really......? ???: Of course she would. That's just how our daughter is. (Everyone looks and sees Cal and Nevada arrive. They stand next to Cloe) Catherine: You two.... You're... Nevada: Her mom and dad. The people who adopted, raised, and made her who she is today. Cal: And right now.... We couldn't be more proud then we already are. Catherine:....... Cal: I always knew there was something special about my daughter when I saw her. And its not because she's a psychic. She's special in ways.... I couldn't imagined. Nevada: That is right. I'm very protective over her. I don't want ANYTHING to happen to her. Normally if I saw you I'd beat you down till you couldn't walk anymore. ..... But I trust my daughter. She is a smart girl who values friendship and loyalty. If she thinks she should forgive you.... I trust her judgement. Daniel: As someone who was raised in a place all about friendship, I think she is making the right choice. Some might disagree, but there is magic in forgieness. Catherine:.......... Cloe: I'll always consider Alex and Jessica my real father and mother. But.... I want to have my birth parents in my life to. Calvin, my father, your husband, misses you. He wants you back. And I know you want him back to. (Cloe extends her hand) Cloe: So please.... Will you come with us? And really be apart of my life? ......Mom? (Many of the heroes were touched and in awe by what was going here. But none as much as Catherine who looks like she's on the verge of crying. Tears fall out her eyes as she suddenly smiles at Cloe) Catherine: When I still had you as a baby... I thought you were an angel. And you are. You are an absoluty angel. Cloe: No. I'm just a person with great friends and great parents. (The two share a small chuckle. After a moment, Catherine lifts her hand and slowly reaches over to Cloe's) (Just as their hands were able to touch, several laser blasts appear blast the 5, sending them away form each other. Cloe and Daniel are seen on the ground groaning. Cloe slowly sits back up. She looks up and gasps) (She sees Lothor in front of them along with his Kelzak's and they are holding a struggling Catherine) Cloe: Lothor..... Lothor: Surprised? Bet you forgot about me didn't you? Nevada: YOU! Lothor: Its good to see you to Nevada. Gotta say you and Cal raised such aa sweet girl there. (Cal and Nevada quickly get up and move to Cloe's protection) Lothor: Ah relax. I'm not here for you or your brat. I got what I came for. (Motions to Catherine) (Cloe despite the pain stands back up) Cloe: Let her go! Lothor: Sorry kid. Your mommy and I got need to have a nice long talk. (The heroes prepare themselves to fight back) Lothor: You sure you want to waste time chasing after me? Those Dazzling's are causing a whole mess of trouble I heard. (The group relizes Lothor is right. They can't let the Dazzling's get the Ninja Steel) Lothor: That's what I thought. Sorry we have to cut this short, but I got big plans to get ready for. And Catherine here will be a big help in them. Catherine: (Struggling) CLOE! (Cloe looks at Catherine) Catherine: FORGET ABOUT ME!! STOP THE DAZZLINGS!! YOU MUST!! BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!! (Lothor and the Kelzak's all suddenly teleport, taking Catherine with them. All goes silent) Cloe:........................................... (Meanwhile, Brody, Mick, David, and Sunset arrive at where the Illusive Man's holding Cormack. They see Cormack badly beaten.) Brody: CORMACK!! Sunset: BRODY! WAIT! (Brody goes to check on Cormack.) Cormack: Stop the Illusive Man. Stop the Sirens. I'm finished. David: QUIET! We're getting out of here! All of us! (The Illusive Man arrives.) Illusive Man: I underestimated you, Romero. Reuniting with your father and brother, destroying Galvanax, getting rid of those cretains at the IMC. You are full of surprises. Brody: The Reapers! DID YOU... Illusive Man: I warned you. Control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers... and of you, if necessary. Cormack: They're controling you! Illusive Man: I don't think so, Major. David: Don't be stupid! Illusive Man: Have a little faith. When Humanity discovered the mass relays.. when we learned there was more to the Multi-Universe than we've imagined... there were some that thought the relays should be destroyed. They were scared what we'd find. Terrified of what we might let in. But look at what Humanity has achieved. Since that discovery, we advanced more than the past 10,000 years combined. And the Reapers will do the same for us again. A thousand fold. But... Only if we can harness their ability to control. Mick: No way! We need to destroy them or they destroy us!!! Illusive Man: And waste this opportunity? Never. Brody: You're playing with fire. You shouldn't be able to do this! Illusive Man: I don't believe that. If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours? Mick: Because no one is ready for it! Illusive Man: No. This is the way humanity must evolve. Mick: There's always another way. Illusive Man: I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty the Crucible will allow me to control them. Brody: And then what? Illusive Man: Look at the power they wield! Look at what they can do! (The Illusive Man forces David to fire his weapon at Cormack. Cormack screams in pain.) David: (To the Illusive Man) I see what they did to you! Illusive Man: I took what I wanted from them. Made it my own! This isn't about me or you! It's about things so much bigger than all of us! Cormack: He's wrong. Don't listen to him! David: I know. Illusive Man: And who will you listen to? An old soldier stuck in his ways, only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun? And what if he's wrong? What if controling the Reapers is the answer? Brody: If we destroy the Reapers, then this madness will end. But if you can't control them... Illusive Man: But I can! Brody: Are you willing to bet our very existance on it? Illusive Man: I know it will work! Sunset: It doesn't look like it! Looks like they're keeping out! Illusive Man: No! I'M in control! No one is telling me what to do... Mick: He's been indoctrinated. Illusive Man: No! NO! All of you, so self-righteous. Do you think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices... Sunset: You sacrificed too much. Illusive Man: I only wanted to protect humanity! The Crucible can control them! I know it can. I just... Brody: It's not too late. Let us go and we'll do everything in our power to keep it safe. But not like this. Illusive Man: I... I can't do that, Romero. Mick: (Sees the Illusive Man go for Cormack's A45) What are you doing? Illusive Man: You.. you'd undo everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen. Sunset: You've already did enough damage. Illusive Man: That's not true!! David: You took our station and allowed Ozai to try and burn the Earth down again! Illusive Man: I just need to... David: What I've learned the other day is that you're action have caused negativity amongst the population! The Sirens are treating that as an all-you-can-eat buffet! They're taking advantage of what you've done! Illusive Man: I... They're too strong! David: Please! End this! Break the Reaper's hold! You're stronger! Illusive Man: I tried! (The Illusive Man then puts his gun to his head and fires, killing himself. David and Mick go to take care of his body. Sunset and Brody go tend to Cormack. Sunset puts her hands on his wound to apply pressure.) Brody: C'mon. Hang in there. It's almost over, Cormack. Cormack: Go.... the Sirens.... stop.... them. Sunset: C'mon! CORMACK! (Cormack dies. Later, two body bags are seen being carried to a VTOL. The four meet with Gideon.) Gideon: We're headed to Telos. We're gonna take back the Citadel Station and meet with you back on Earth. Princess Luna will be leading the invasion. David: Good luck. (Daniel then contacts them on the Ninjacomm.) Daniel: (Comm) Guys, Catherine was dealt with. She's on our side now. But there's a problem: Lothor has her. Brody: There's always another day to stop Lothor. We need to stop the Sirens. They're the immediate threat. Daniel: Sounds good. (At Daniel's location, he closes transmission. He is then approached by Adagio.) Adagio: Hello, Danny. Did you miss me? Daniel: What kind of question is.... (Numerous Basher Bots arrives and grab Daniel.) Adagio: I know you love Cloe, but you can do a lot better. (To the Basher Bots) Take him to the ship. (They then teleport out. Levi, Tommy, and Cloe arrives.) Cloe: DANIEL!!!!! Part 23 (Cloe looks in horror.) Cloe: THAT BITCH!!! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!! (Cloe is restrained by Levi and Tommy.) Tommy: Calm down, Cloe! We'll find a way to save Daniel! (The Astro Megaship arrives. Out steps Brody, Mick, David, Sunset, and Salter.) Tommy: Lieutenant Salter, the Siren have your ship! Salter: I know! I picked up the Astro Megaship so I can get up there and get my hands on them for doing what they did to my crew! Mick: Weeee still need a plan. Tommy: Alright. On the ship. (The heroes board the ship. On Retribution, David reawakens.) Daniel: What... My head. What happened? (Adagio arrives.) Adagio: Aw. Poor boy. He's all tired from the excitement. Daniel: What did you do to the crew? Adagio: The crew? They serve us now. They're under our spell. And you'll be, too. Daniel: No way. Adagio: Don't be so brash. It'll be fine. Just relax for a while. (Stokes Daniel's face seductively) You will be mine. I will make you and everyone in the Multi-Universe... adore us. You and me... will be unstoppable. But... I'll let you think about it. (Kisses Daniel on the cheek.) I'll see you soon, Danny. (Adagio leaves. Daniel is feeling uneasy.) Daniel: Cloe... Wherever you are, you better hurry. (After Adagio leaves Daniel, Aria and Sonata come up) Aria: Why are you hell bent on making that kid your boy toy? Adagio: Do I need a reason? I want Daniel. And I will make him mine. Sonata: He is really cute Aria. Aria: Figures you'd like him to. Adagio: Don't get any ideas Sonata! Daniel is mine! I'm not gonna let anyone else touch him! Now you two go back to work! (Aria sighs in annoyance as she and Sonata return to work. The heroes are closing in on Retribution. They're onboard the Astro Megaship.) Salter: I'll lead half of the team to the bridge. That way Preston can use his undo spell. Preston: We'll need something to protect our ears, so we don't fall under their spell. Tommy: Don't worry. Ever since I caught wind of the Sirens' return, I had these waiting. (Gets out headphones.) Put these on. They'll block their song. The mics on the headphones will only record your own voices so you can communicate with each other. Brody: Cloe and I will get Daniel out. Tommy: Be careful, guys. Dane: I'll be waiting if you need anything, son. Brody: Thank's, Dad. (The Astro Megaship approaches Retribution. They reach the airlock. Salter opens it.) Salter: ONLY HALF! THIS AIRLOCK CAN ONLY FIT SO MANY!! (Salter lets the first half in. She goes to the other airlock and opens it. The second half, which includes Salter, Cloe, Brody, Levi, Dane, Jack, Marion, and Tommy, go through. Suddenly, numerous Kudabots arrive outside the hull and start blasting at the heroes. The heroes make it in before the Kudabots could get a hit. Both airlocks close, air returns, and the other doors, leading into the ship, open.) Salter: Alright. (Gives Cloe a map) Take this map. This will help you navigate through Ret. Plug it into your morpher. That should give you the location of his SOS. Cloe: Thanks, Nora. Salter: You take after your Dad, Cloe. Levi: Back her up, Brody. Brody: Will do, brother. (The heroes split up. The main group follows Salt.) Salter: Bridge is this way! (The heroes make their way to the Bridge. They battle Kudabots along the way.) Salter: How the hell did the Sirens get their hands on Kudabots?! I thought you guys destroyed Galvanax! David: We did! They might've gotten them from Odius! Salter: Odius is still in play?! (The heroes continue to fight their way to the Bridge. They reach the Bridge and bust the door open. The others take on the Basher Bots, while Preston gets out his wand. He waves it around, with magic coming out of it.) Preston: SIGUM, ODDNEW!!! (The Dazzling's spell over the crew is broken. Gator gets up from the floor.) Gator: Rangers! What happened?! Mick: It's okay, Gator! We'll handle the Sirens! Get your men armored up and get to the transports! Gator: More Kudabots, Sir! Calvin: Then stay behind us! (Aria and Sonata exit the Operations Office and into the Bridge. They see the crew free of their spell. They try to sing to them, but Preston and Levi blast them, causing them to fall back.) Dane: We need to leave now!! (The heroes and Bridge crew leave the Bridge. Calvin closes the door and signals Sgt. Brooks to help him tip a server onto the floor to block the door.) Calvin: That should hold them! (They then run for the armory. Meanwhile, back at Daniel's location, Adagio approaches him.) Adagio: Well, your friends caught on. But that won't me. ???: Oh really? (Brody and Cloe arrive.) Brody: Because your spell over the crew is broken! Adagio: Dear Cloe and the Red Ranger. I take it you're here to save Danny. Cloe: Only those close to him can call him Danny! Adagio: Oh, but I AM close to him. (Chuckles) And soon he'll be all mine. Brody: Not this time! (Locks in Power Star) NINJA SPIN!! (Morphs) Let him go!! Adagio: In your dreams! (Adagio lets out a sonic scream. The two avoid the attack.) Brody: That was way too close! (Adagio then transforms to her anthro form.) Brody: Okay! If that's the way you're gonna play... (Activates the Lion Fire Morpher) LION FIRE! NINJA SPIN!! (Morphs into Lion Fire Red) OUT OF THE FIRE AND INTO THE FIGHT! LION FIRE RED! Adagio: I can totally deal with this! (The two clash. Eventually, Adagio gets the upper hand. Cloe looks in horror. Brody then gets up and hits Adagio with a barrage of punches. She catches one and throws Brody across the room. She approaches Brody and removes the Lion Fire Armor Star.) Adagio: (Chuckles) Viera's Lion Fire Armor is now mine! (Suddenly, she is blasted with psychic energy. She is shocked to see Cloe being the culprit.) Adagio: YOU! Cloe: Listen up and listen good Adagio! You made a big mistake taking Daniel! He is my prince! And I won't let you put your dirty hands on him anymore! Or have him hear your horrible singing! Adagio becomes very angry at Cloe for saying, Suddenly, before Adagio can attack, a crate the transforms to a rug, knocking Adagio to the ground. The rug is revealed to be Princess Viera. She takes the star from Adagio and then goes to free Daniel.) Daniel: Viera? Viera: We need to leave now! I just had enough time to come here after helping Luna take back Telos. (The heroes leave the room. Adagio looks at them in anger.) Adagio: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone reaches the transports and immediately evacuates. On the transport the main team is on, they check up on Daniel.) Tommy: You okay, Daniel? Daniel: I'm fine. Thanks to you guys. (To Cloe) And to you... Cloe. I never gave up hope that you'd find me. Cloe: Oh.... I just.... (Cloe suddenly grabs and pulls Daniel to her and their lips suddenly meet. They finally get their kiss. When they stop the two stay holding each other) Cloe: Sorry. I didn't want to get inturrupted. Again. Daniel: I know what you mean. (The two's fore head's touch.) Daniel: I love you Cloe Carter. Cloe: I love you to Daniel Bearinger. (The transports make it to Earth. On Retribution, Aria and Sonata find Adagio and wake her.) Aria: ADAGIO, THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!! WE NEED TO LEAVE!! Adagio: SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!!!!! (The three make it to the escape pods. Back on the surface, the heroes and Ret crew see explosions coming from Ret. Suddenly, another asteroid arrives and hits Ret, sending it into space.) Part 24 (The heroes are upset about what happened.) Salter: We lost our ship. Daniel: At least the Sirens were in it. (Suddenly the Sirens arrive in front of the heroes.) Adagio: Come again, my Danny? (Daniel is very shocked at their survival. All of the heroes ready for a huge fight.) Adagio: Looks like you all need to be taught a serious lesson! Actions have consequences! It's over, Knights! You're journey ends now! (The Sirens then transform into their true forms. They've become more power and dangerous.) Sunset: They're not projections this time. Sci-Twi: What do we do now? Rainbow Dash: I don't think we can hit them at their power level! David: I have an idea... (David takes Princess Celestia's crown from Mick.) David: Everything's come full circle. All of those legends, those people, their powers, and why they had to contribute part of themselves. I MUST DESTROY THE CROWN!! Adagio: WHAT?! (Everyone is horrified. David then tosses the crown and destroys it with his sword, like Brody did with his Power Star. A blast is seen. When the smoke clears, David is not seen. The Ninja Nexus Prism is in his place.) Juniper Montage: DAVID!!! Brody: The Ninja Nexus Prism appeared in his place! (Suddenly, the crown mends back together. The Prism then spins and levitates. The exits and speeds at, and then hits, the Sirens. The jewel on the crown then summons E10 Red and flies away. Everyone goes to see who it is.) Juniper: David, is that you? (The person removes his helmet. It is indeed David.) David: Hey Juniper! (The two hug.) Juniper: I thought you were gone! David: So did I! (Suddenly, the crown comes back around. It stops and levitates. It starts to reconstitute an alicorn, currently in a form of light. The light clears and all of the heroes are very surprised at who they're setting their eyes on.) ???: (Tearing up) I missed you all. Daniel: Aunt Celestia! (Daniel runs up to hug Princess Celestia. Cloe approaches her.) Cloe: You're alive! Princess Celestia: Cloe. (Cloe and Celestia hug.) Adagio: NO!!! SHE WAS GONE! DESTROYED!! Daniel: You were inside the Prism the whole time?! How?! Princess Celestia: It happened eleven years ago... (Flashback to the fight against Salem. Freeze strikes Celestia's horn.) Princess Celestia: Before Freeze sacrificed me, he transfered my cleansing energy into himself. When he struck me... (Freeze is then seen approaching the main console of the SDF Shipyard. What he doesn't know, the Ninja Nexus Prism is where Celestia was struck down.) Princess Celestia: The Prism captured my spirit and healed me. He took it upon himself to finish the fight. (Back to the present...) Princess Celestia: But now that everyone I granted their gifts to have been found... I can finally come home. ???: Hi, Princess. (Some 11 Year Old girl arrives.) Princess Celestia: Amelia. Amelia: I'm happy to meet you! (Amelia hugs Celestia. Suddenly, Adagio targets Sunset.) Brody: Sunset! Look out! Amelia: MAMA!! (Before Adagio or any of the Sirens could do anything, they're blasted. Six teenagers arrive. One of them is wielding a Super Mega Blaster. It's the Megaforce Rangers.) Troy: It's over, Adagio! Tommy: Good to see you guys again! (Dane picks his sword up and faces the Sirens.) Dane: Looks like we have to battle these creeps one more time. Brody: You should have learned a long time ago. You don't ever mess with ninjas. Princess Celestia: Especially when they seek the Magic of Friendship! Brody: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Ninja Rangers: POWER STARS! LOCK IN! Super Mega Rangers: SUPER MEGA MODE!! (The Rangers morph.) Ninja Rangers: NINJA RANGERS! FEAR NO DANGER! Super Mega Rangers: EARTH'S DEFENDERS! NEVER SURRENDER!! (The Sirens let out sonic screaming, but the heroes avoid the attack.) Troy: Let's finish this! (Troy, Brody, Dane, Mick, and David go after Adagio. Noah, Jake, Orion, Preston, Calvin, Daniel, Jack, Tommy, and Levi rush at Aria. Gia, Emma, Juniper, Marion, Cloe, Hayley, and Sarah charge at Sonata. The Red Rangers attack Adagio, who tries to blast them with energy. Adagio lets out a blast, but suddenly...) Troy: LEGENDARY BATTLIZER! SAMURAI! SHARK ATTACK MODE! (Troy counter attacks with the Shark Sword.) Troy: What do you think of that?! David: Let me help! BATTLIZER! (Morphs into Battlizer Mode) HA!! (Noah, Jake, Orion, Preston, Calvin, Daniel, Jack, Tommy, and Levi are seen fighting Aria. Aria lets out a huge blast of energy. Tommy blocks it with an energy orb.) Aria: Is that all you got?!! Tommy: You want a fight? I'll give you a fight! SUPER DINO MODE! (Tommy morphs into Super Dino Mode. He slowly approaches Aria. Noah and Jake Morph into Legendary Battlizer Mode, with Jake assuming Galaxy Green - Lights of Orion, and Noah morphing into SPD Blue - SWAT. They attack Aria. Tommy and Jake slash at her head on. They jump back to the ground.) Tommy: GO FOR IT, NOAH! Noah: DELTA ENFORCER!! (Noah fires the Delta Enforcer, causing Aria to fall back. The girls are seen fight Sonata. Sonata lets out a sonic scream, seemingly hitting the girls. Suddenly, Gia and Emma morph into Legendary Battlizer Mode, with Gia as Jungle Master Yellow and Emma as the Pink Legend Warrior. The two attack Sonata at the same time. Hayley and Sarah prepare to attack her.) Hayley and Sarah: White and Pink Ninja Strike! STEEL SLASH!! (The launch the attack at Sonata. Sonata is hit. The heroes regroup and look at the Sirens. The Sirens get up and are enraged. They launch a powerful energy beam at the heroes. The heroes are pushed back. They get up and begin to retreat.) Levi: What do we do now?! Preston: I don't know! But we better think of something fast! Mick: Princess, can you still use your magic?! Princess Celestia: Even though I'm healed, my energy is low. I need proper rest! (The heroes run into a cliff.) Nathan: Dead end!! Adagio: Give up, Princess! YOU'RE KNIGHTS ARE WEAK! JUST LIKE YOU!!! (The Ninja Nexus Prism zips past the Sirens and presents itself to the heroes. It's spinning faster than normal.) Brody: The Prism! Levi: It's never spun that fast before! Brody: It looks just like us when we do our Ninja Star Morph Attack! Hayley: Maybe it'll join the attack with us! Princess Celestia: Be careful, Rangers! Sarah: One way to find out! (Sarah begins her Ninja Star Morph.) Brody: Epic, let's do this! (David and Orion gets their respective cannons out.) Brody: '''GO FOR IT! '''David: E10 CANNON! FIRE!!! Troy: SUPER MEGA BLAST!!! (The two teams fire their cannons at the Sirens. They become disoriented. Suddenly the Ninja Rangers begin their attack.) Brody: NINJA NEXUS MORPH! FINAL ATTACK!!! (The Ninja Rangers attack the Sirens. The attack is so powerful, the Sirens are sent beyond the atmosphere.) Brody: They're gone! David: WE DID IT!!! Daniel: They're gone! It's over! (The heroes celebrate, with Daniel and Cloe hugging. Amelia runs up to Sunset and hugs her.) Amelia: MAMA! Sunset: Your father would be proud! Sarah: LOOK! THE PRISM! (The Prism crashes to Earth, in a very bad state. The heroes all demorph.) Dane: The final blow against the Sirens must've drained all of its energy. Princess Celestia: It looks like it's dying. Preston: We never would have defeat the Sirens without it. Sarah: Can we fix it, Mick? Mick: I have no idea how. (The Rangers notice something wrong with their Power Stars.) Hayley: Oh no! Look! Preston: What's happening? Masaru: Your Power Stars. (The Power Stars are reduced to dust.) Lexi: They've turned to dust. (The dust blows away.) Ashlynn: They're gone. Mick: Without the power of the Nexus Prism, Ninja Steel is too unstable to exist. That means our weapons and Zords are no more. (The heroes are upset, but Mick and Princess Celestia turn to them.) Mick: Don't be sad, everyone. I think the Nexus Prism came to Earth for a reason, to find those who could defeat evil, and.. it has fulfilled that purpose. Princess Celestia: Yes. The Sirens are defeated. Their evil is gone from the Multi-Universe. (Approaches Daniel) We can be a family again. Daniel: Yes. Yes we can. Mom will be happy to see you again. David: And just like that, life goes back to normal. Tommy: Our lives maybe normal, but trust me. They will never be the same. (The heroes leave the scene, with the Retribution crew returning to Geneva. The rest of the heroes are seen in Canterlot. They say their goodbyes to Nathan, Ashlynn, Lexi, Masaru, Nagisa, and Kotoko.) Nathan: Well everyone. This is it. (Takes out a pendant and hands it to Marion.) I want you to have this. It belong to my mother. (Marion takes the pendant.) Marion: I'll keep it close to my heart. Nathan: I know you will. (To everyone) Goodbye, my friends. (Nathan leaves and Ashlynn follows. Lexi: I must return to my forest. But before I go... (Hands Jack a seed.) Jack, take this as a token of my thanks. (Kisses Jack on the cheek) The lips aren't poisonous this time. Don't worry. (Lexi leaves.) Nagisa: Well, looks like we're next. Daniel: So, what are you three doing? Nagisa: I enlisted in a Culinary Class. I'm gonna make us some nice meals in the coming months. I might even bring you guys some. Masaru: Camp Everfree is kind of nice place. I'm gonna help Timber and Wheeler gather their fire wood. I even get to light the camp fire. Kotoko: I'm gonna stay here in Equestria and help the Royal Sisters get everything back in order after Celestia's eleven year absence. Masaru: Speaking of lighting campfires, heard you guys are holding a campfire later. Dane: You three can come to it. We enjoy your company. Nagisa: Well... It's our way of saying thank you. (In the throne room, Princess Luna being approached by her son.) Daniel: Mom. (Princess Luna runs to her son and hugs him.) Princess Luna: YOU'RE OKAY! Daniel: I'm glad to hear that you're okay, too. (Stops hugging) Mom, I have a surprise for you. (The door opens, and in steps Princess Celestia. Luna is surprised. She approaches her sister and then hugs her.) Princess Luna: SISTER! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! Princess Celestia: I missed you too, Luna. (Star Swirl enters.) Star Swirl: It is good to see you again, old friend. (Daniel smiles and leaves the sisters and Star Swirl to the reunion. As he leaves he is met by Cloe) Cloe: We did some good today didn't we? Daniel: Just like our parents. Cloe: Yeah. (There is a moment of silence. The two just stare at each again. They then go up to each other, wrap their arms around each other and their lips meet once again. After a moment they stop and just look at each other) Daniel: I don't think I'll ever get enough of that. Cloe: Same here. (As they once again lock lips, they don't that they being watch by a near by cat. The cat leaves, is suddenly changes into Jane who looks depressed. She sighs as a tear goes down her eye. But she wipe her eyes and then just smiles) Jane: Be happy for them Jane. One day. One day you will find the girl of your dreams. I just know it. (Later, the Ninja Rangers, E10s, Akechi Siblings, and the Royal Sisters are seen around the campfire.) Daniel: So, Adagio came to attack me. I dashed out of the way, but then she took my PowerChip. She increased her strength. Dane: Those monsters would have done anything to get your Power Stars. Hayley: That's in the past now. Let's start thinking about the future. (Mick's Ninjacomm goes off.) Mick: Uh, speaking of the future, my space taxi has arrived to take me back to the Lion Galaxy. I'm looking forward to seeing my parents again. (Brody hugs Mick) Brody: Gonna miss you! Mick: I'll miss you too! All of you Rangers. Preston: Uh, Ex-Rangers. Mick: You'll always be Rangers to me. (Sarah chuckles) Mick: Now, uh, I want you to promise me that you will always EAT your safety goggles and WEAR your greens. (Everyone laughs) Brody: We'll think of you when we do. Daniel: So, will you visit, Mick? Mick: Yep. Well, uh, Mick out! (Mick teleports out) Redbot: I will miss him. Dane: Well, you boys think we should teach the Princess our song? Princess Celestia: Brody already told me that he planned to. Dane: Is that right? Brody: Shall we? Dane: (Singing) I'm with you... Levi and Brody: (Singing) When you're far from home, still with you... Dane, Levi, and Brody: (Singing) A family bond that can't break. I choose a star, the light leads me home to be with you. All together, we are one... (The scene changes to Lothor's ship in an unknown part of space. Inside the ship in one of the prison cells, we see Catherine sitting there. She is now wearing some kind of collar. As she sits there, the door suddenly opens. Lothor enters along with a couple of his allies) Lothor: Hello Catherine. Hope you are enjoying your stay. Catherine:......... Lothor: Oh sorry about the collar. Only way to make sure you don't use those psychic powers of yours. Catherine:......... Lothor: Right then. Let's get to the point. The reason I brought you here. Years ago you did an experiment, an experiment that lead to the creation of your own version of that monster Zeltrax. So... what I want to know is this... (Lothor gets close to Catherine) Lothor: What do you know.... about time travel. (Catherine expression becomes one of worry after hearing that. Scene goes to Retribution. The Sirens are seen on the Bridge, stumbling. Suddenly, someone appears behind them.) ???: Guess who's back?!! (The individual is revealed to be Sledge.) Adagio: Girls... we're saved. (Adagio and Sledge let out evil laughter.) LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 15 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline